Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye
by JEDIJESSICUH
Summary: Revenge is best served cold. With sex on the line and the humiliation of Harry Potter in the air, Draco extends his services to Ginny in an effort to please himself and the spitfire redhead.
1. Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be

"People cheat all the time," Draco shrugged, "I don't see how this is my problem or why I should even be interested in giving you a second look. Get out of my sight, Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes, hardly affected by his words. Weeks ago she might have been, but now she'd been hardened, forced to have witnessed the man she loved have sex with a woman she had now come to loathe. The seven days since that encounter had passed interminably slow and had almost overwhelmed her with depression, but she'd fortunately pulled herself out at the last minute. Ginny refused to be the victim again, not to the man who'd spent years saving her like some kind of knight in shining armor. She was not a damsel in distress and she never would be again.

"If you don't want to mess with Harry, fine, I'll just find someone in your house who will." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow in mock thoughtfulness. "I hear Blaise Zabini doesn't like him, or Theodore Nott, even Adrian Pucey. You never know."

Taking a drag from the cigarette hanging limply in his mouth, Draco snorted. "Blaise doesn't touch mudblood lovers like you. Theodore hates gingers, Gryffindors, and wouldn't put his dick anywhere close to where Potter's has been. And Adrian, well, he's not too into women."

"That's not the point, buzz kill," she snapped, "I'm sure there's plenty of other men in your house who wouldn't mind deflating Harry's ego. And if not, I'm sure I could find a woman. Though come to think of it, that might be a better plan."

Of anything that she'd said, this got Draco's attention. "A woman?"

His tone was dripping with sarcasm, which Ginny immediately took offense to. "Yes, a woman, Malfoy," she glared. "They're magical beings with vaginas, tits, and legs for days. Any other questions?"

He didn't say anything, just took a few more drags of his cigarette and thought about it. Helping her would likely bring criticism from his friends, loads of jokes, and Pansy would be pissed beyond all hell. "What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

Draco had expected her to say that the humiliation of Harry Potter was in it for him, but instead she left him with an open-ended question and curiosity on his part. "Well I don't need money, not like you'd have it anyway," he sneered.

"Well I don't want a man with manners, which is why I came to you. Name your price, Malfoy, or let me find someone else who's willing to." She shook her head. "I don't have time for your petulance."

"Look who got themselves a backbone," he teased with a smirk. "How opposed are you to short skirts?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "You better be a convincing lie, Malfoy."

He chuckled, "I will be, assuming you are for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you're going to hang on my arm to make Potter jealous, we do this my way."

Her jaw tightened at his name. "I'm not trying to make him jealous."

"Of course not," Draco replied impatiently, "you're just trying to make him feel the same hurt that you did when you found him having sex with that stupid Abbott girl. I get it. I've played this role before, Weasley. I know what I'm doing." He flicked his cigarette to the ground and crushed it beneath his shoe. "All I want in return is for you to do whatever I want, whenever I want, until this is over."

"I'm not giving you information on the Order."

Draco laughed loudly, the sound echoing across the courtyard. "I don't want your petty information," he rolled his eyes. "I just want to see if you're as spitfire in the bedroom as you are in person." Again what he expected from her was not what he received. Instead of disgust at his proposal, she shocked him.

"I am," she returned his smirk, "and I will gladly show you whatever you want when you've completed your end of the deal."

He gave her a hard glance, looking up and down at the girl who'd once been possessed by the Dark Lord. She had definitely grown up and Draco even admired her for her courage. "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" He asked jokingly. Her laugh, tinkling and melodic, made him shiver.

"I asked to be a Gryffindor, Malfoy," she winked, "wherever else I might have been placed is between me and the Sorting Hat."

"You're an evil little girl."

"Probably," she shrugged carelessly, "but I didn't choose to be this way."

It was bestowed upon her, he realized. Draco almost felt bad for taking advantage of her at a weak moment, but the glint of mischief in her eyes made him reconsider. She knew what she was doing. Even if she'd been pushed into becoming a woman with revenge on her plate, Ginny knew what she was doing. "I'll meet you in the back of the library tomorrow morning just before breakfast. Wear something pretty," he said gruffly, departing with a small shake of his head.

What had he signed up for?

* * *

**Author's Note**: As is the premise for many Draco and Ginny fanfics, the idea of revenge on Harry for cheating has become a personal favorite. I'm attempting to take this in a new direction, but if not, at least it'll be up for amusement and posterity. Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling and so the Harry Potter series is not mine. Reviews and favorites are adored, but not required.


	2. Shake Your Foundations

**Author's Note**: Only one review for the first chapter, but that did not put me off the scent. With 100 views, I received 6% feedback with alerts and favorites. Why yes, I am fantastic at math. ;) Seriously though, I am enjoying writing this and I hope anyone who reads it can at least appreciate that. Here's the second chapter installment of Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye.

* * *

There were bags under her eyes, Draco could see them clear as day. It was as if she didn't know any concealment charms. Other girls walked around with beauty charms marking half their faces. Ginny had exited the common room with nothing more than he asked: wearing something pretty. A cute button down powder blue shirt that showed off a vast majority of her cleavage and a black skirt, long enough to look like a lady, but short enough to give the buyer a glance at what he was buying. Draco silently commended her on her outfit choice, but not her knowledge of anything else.

"What?" She asked irritably. "You've been staring at me for three minutes. Do I have a massive boil on my face or have I actually stunned you?"

She was just as testy as she looked. "How did you sleep last night?"

Ginny glared, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sighing heavily, Draco knew this would be a challenge. He'd thought it would be in the beginning, but he hadn't realized how frustrating the young woman would be until just now, when she snapped at him over a simple question. "Just answer the question, Weasley."

"I didn't sleep well."

A grumble, but an admission. "I thought so. Second thoughts?"

That wasn't something she would admit, even though he was right. Ginny had thought for hours on how juvenile she was being and what she was trading for a deal with the Slytherin devil, but she'd woken up a few hours later knowing that she didn't care. It would all be worth it in the end. Harry deserved to feel pain. He'd followed her around for days apologizing and was still trying to win her affections back. Ginny was done. She didn't want another orchid, another love note, another sad 'I'm sorry!' from the boy wonder ever again. "No."

"That took you a minute."

"Are we going to do this or not?" She snapped.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at her face, giving it a flick and watching as her blemishes became invisible before his eyes. "Yes." He replaced the wand in his cloak and pushed his hand in her direction, opened, waiting for her to grab it. "Let's go."

Ginny tested the waters slowly, letting her hand be dwarfed by his, feeling the warmth of his fingers as they curled around hers. He had a surprisingly firm, but reassuring, grip. Did he practice this?

"All we're going to do today is make our entrance to the Great Hall. We'll enter, I'll hug you, then you'll head to your table." They made their way to the entrance of the library, their paces matching by the time they reached the corridor. "If anyone asks, just smile and try to blush, but don't give away any details. We just want to get the rumor mill started. Girls will gossip, you will be asked questions, people will make up things about our relationship. Ignore it. Where's your last class before lunch?"

"Potions with Professor Snape," she replied.

"I'll be outside waiting for you and we'll do the same thing. At dinner we won't show up together, but come ten minutes after it's begun and shoot a look at me when you enter, smile and wave, and head to your table."

He was right, she realized, he had done this before. Their actions would be subtle, but enough to start what would no doubt spiral into a mess before their very eyes. Ginny was ready. "And tomorrow?"

Pausing for a moment, Draco shrugged. "We'll meet in the library again tomorrow morning before breakfast. Depending on what's said and what happens today, we'll figure it out then. Sound good?"

"Other than lunch, I'm not to seek you out?"

Another pause, then, "Look for me, if you see me in the halls, smile. If Potter is around I'll make an executive decision on what to do, but otherwise no." They reached the Great Hall in silence, the doors open and the sound of professors and students milling about reached their ears. "Are you ready?" Draco asked.

She wondered if he could feel her hand shaking beneath his. She said nothing about the tremble. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," he whispered, "smile," and they took a step forward and into the sight of the awaiting student body.

–

The strangest thing Hannah Abbott had ever seen didn't even come close to the sight of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley walk into the Great Hall holding hands. She choked on her toast. Zacharias Smith began patting her heavily on the back, but even when the object was dislodged from her throat, she couldn't feel her lungs fill with air.

"What's the matter with you, Hannah?" Zacharias asked.

She didn't say anything, only pointed. The eyes of those around her followed suit and soon, surrounding tables watched as they gave one another a hug and departed. Hannah watched as their hands, the last thing to disconnect from one another, looked like elastic. It was as if they were saddened about going their separate ways. Ginny Weasley, the ginger and only female of the Weasley clan, was in some kind of relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"Isn't she with Harry?"

"That's what I heard," Zacharias shrugged carelessly at the person who'd asked. "Though I heard there was some falling out between the two of them. Apparently Ginny caught him with another girl. I wish I knew who." He smirked, full of himself, full of arrogance. "I'd like to see the girl that could pull Potter off that redheaded siren."

Hannah snapped to attention, frowning at Zacharias. "Ginny's nothing special," she grumbled. "She's been his best friend's little sister for years. That's the only reason he liked her in the first place."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde didn't reply with his usual snarky demeanor. "Why do you propose he's been sending her flowers then? Or candy?" He grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice and downed it. "Whatever reason he started liking her, he loves her now and he wants her back. He has to regret whatever girl he stuck his little Potter in."

–

The morning went by in a flurry of questions that Ginny fended off with ease. She changed the subject with her friends, walked away from strangers, even ignored the piercing glares of the trio. Ron, who she was sure would try to kill Draco, was holding back an irate Harry. Hermione hadn't said anything to her, but the brunette knew the circumstances. She knew that Harry had cheated on Ginny. She had an inkling of what was going on, but she wouldn't say anything. The last thing she wanted was Ron and Harry breathing down her neck. She would leave this all to Ginny, whatever _this_ was.

By lunch Ginny was exhausted. "What have you heard since this morning?" She wearily asked Draco as they parted the crowds on their trip to the Great Hall.

"Apparently I have you under the Imperius curse and am seeking sexual favors."

She giggled slightly, "You are."

"I did not use any curse on you. You came to me," he smirked. "I am quite amused by what I've heard though. One Zacharias Smith said you were a fantastic kisser and called me a 'lucky bastard' for getting my hands on Potter's leftovers. I also heard from Dean Thomas that there's a committee of Gryffindors requisitioning some pitchforks so they can run me out of the castle. Blaise told me to watch whatever I drink, because apparently I'm going to be poisoned."

Ginny cringed at that last one, scared that her brother and Harry would cook something like that up. "Don't feel too bad," she mumbled in reply, "Pansy said she would rip out every strand of my hair one-by-one if I ever so much as looked at you again, and worse should I ever touch you."

He nodded sagely. "Pansy is my betrothed," Draco answered awkwardly, "she thinks that means she's got a claim on me."

"What?" She stopped and looked around, making sure no one was listening too intently. "Are you marrying her?"

"After graduation," he replied. "If I can't get out of it, of course. I don't like her much and I don't want her for a wife. She's quite clingy."

Everything after 'after graduation' she didn't hear. All Ginny knew was that she was suddenly "dating" an engaged man. "You did not tell me I would be dealing with a cranky wife-to-be!"

Draco waved her off impatiently. "Pansy won't do anything if I tell her not to. Calm down. You're making a scene." He squeezed her hand tighter than before, bringing her back to reality. "We'll talk about this later, let's continue with the plan."

"I'll kill you," she snarled, her anger transforming into a pretty smile before his very eyes.

"That's a nice little skill you got there, sweetheart," he teased. "Let's go." He pulled her into the Great Hall, their entrance this time less exciting than earlier in the day. Draco placed a soft kiss on her cheek, going off script for a second, whispering in her ear, "You're cute when you're angry."

Ginny could taste the humor in his tone and would have whirled around to hit him if they weren't in front of most of the school. Instead she laughed as though he'd said the funniest thing in the world, a glint of malice in her eyes as she winked and walked away.

He knew he would pay for that one later, but he wasn't kidding, Ginny was radiant when she was angry. Maybe he had a thing for hot, hate sex, or perhaps the furious look on the redhead's face gave him inappropriate chills. Whatever the reason, Draco sat down to eat his lunch with a smirk on his face.

–

After dinner had ended Ginny took her books to the library, finding herself a secluded table and spreading her work out before her. She needed to research a few things before getting started on her History Of Magic essay, which involved being undisturbed. Gathering a couple books from the shelves she began pouring over them, reminding herself very much of Hermione.

"Good evening, Ginny."

She hadn't heard the male at first, and initially she didn't even turn around, but after a second 'hello' Ginny snapped back to reality. "Oh, hello Michael," she smiled, "I didn't notice you there."

"I didn't think so," he chuckled, taking a seat beside her. Nervously he ran his fingers through his hair, a tick he didn't know he had. Despite having dated Ginny in the past, she still made his hands sweaty and his heart race. Their relationship had ended badly a couple years prior, due to his interest in Cho Chang, but now she'd graduated and Ginny was newly free. He thought he'd give their relationship a second shot, if she was interested.

That was what Ginny feared, unfortunately for Michael, because she had absolutely no interest in him anymore. Harry had once been interested in Cho as well, but she'd never been ditched for the older Ravenclaw by Harry. "What are you up to tonight?"

Tapping his fingers on the table, Michael casually looked at the spread out papers. "Just getting some work done. I didn't know you were so studious," he remarked.

"Yeah," her jaw tightened a bit, "just because I'm not a Ravenclaw doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I didn't mean it that way, Ginny, and you know that." Michael knew the Weasley temper, knew that she could still be suffering from Harry Potter heartbreak, but he would not put up with it. It was what had made their chemistry so definable, that they were explosive together. They fought, they made up. He missed that.

She shrugged carelessly, returning to her essay, scribbling a few words before her quill was yanked out of her hand by Michael. "Hey!" Ginny protested loudly. "Give that back!"

"I want to talk to you, not watch you do your homework."

An impatient sigh escaped her lips, restraining the frustration she felt. "What do you want? This essay is due Friday and I have other work to do as well. Can't it wait?"

"I was just wondering if you'd be interested in going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." The look on her face made him back peddle. "I mean, I heard that you and Harry had broken up. We could go as just friends," he qualified. Michael couldn't judge her mood. She was giving nothing away. "Or together, whatever," he mumbled, "I hear Madame Puddifoot's is fun."

Ginny didn't know if she should laugh at his poor attempt to get a date or the fact that he thought she'd date him again. "I can't, Michael, I've already got plans." She reached for her quill, only to have it snatched further away from her by an irate ex-boyfriend.

"What plans?" He pried.

Another sigh. "Does it matter? They have nothing to do with you. I'm sorry."

"Are you seeing someone else?" He asked.

For a moment she thought about punching him, but she didn't. Instead she pulled out the trump card she hadn't even remembered until that moment. "Yes, actually, I am. Draco Malfoy. In case you hadn't heard the rumors. Now can I please have my quill back?"

Dejectedly, Michael handed it over. "I thought that was just to make Harry jealous or something, the rumors," he replied casually, "I didn't know they were true."

"Well they are," she mumbled, scratching out a few more words before double checking with a textbook in front of her. "Oh, 1873," Ginny blotted out her mistake, correcting it and hoping it would be legible enough for Professor Binns to read.

"So you **are** trying to make Harry jealous?"

"What?" Ginny looked up at him. "No. I meant the rumors about us seeing each other." She hoped the lie would smooth itself out, she didn't know if Michael was aware of how close he was to the truth.

He only nodded and got up, pushing the rogue chair in and clicking his tongue a couple times. "He's Draco Malfoy, Ginny, just remember that." Michael walked away, unaware of the stare penetrating his back.

What did Michael know about Draco? Ginny wondered. Of course they'd all heard the rumors, everyone had their own ideas on what kind of person Draco was, but that didn't mean they could possibly know. Could they? Ginny shook her head, frustrated that Michael had gotten to her. She didn't have time for this. Professor Binns would cut her no slack if she asked for an extension. "Stupid Corner."


	3. Dirty Deeds Done Cheap

Depression washed over Harry as quick as the start of Ginny's new relationship. Just the day before she'd seemed a little less resistant to his apologies, then today she walked into the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy. By lunch he'd heard enough rumors that he wanted to throw up. How could she do that to him?

"Stop," he slapped at Hannah's hand, her fingers trailing across his chest. "I'm not in the mood."

"Then why did you call me here?" She asked huffily. "I didn't risk getting caught by the prefects so you could sulk. I thought," Hannah nervously bit her lip, "I thought maybe you wanted to ask me out."

Harry couldn't remember why he'd chosen to cheat on Ginny with Hannah. The blonde was pretty and she was sweet, she was a more innocent version of the redhead he'd come to know and love. She wasn't the spitfire that Ginny was, but she had an innocent sensuality that had driven him insane. Her way with words had pulled him in. The fact that she had refused him at first only spurred on his lust for her. Now he regretted that lust.

While Hannah had known about Harry's relationship with Ginny, she'd always hoped that he'd leave the younger girl for her. She was good enough, right? Momentarily she looked down at her own body and examined her curves. Her breasts weren't gigantic, but they were a nice size and filled out a bra and t-shirt quite nicely. Her stomach was flat, her hips of normal size, she wasn't too bad of a looker. Hannah didn't know what it was about men that made them overlook her. Or, maybe, it was just her, which was also something she didn't understand. What was wrong with her?

"I don't know what I want, Hannah. I'm sorry." He replied dejectedly. "I shouldn't have had sex with you."

Hannah frowned, "Is that why you called me here?" Her heart began pounding heavily in her chest, thumping loudly in her ears. "I don't understand."

"I made a mistake. I lost Ginny." Harry looked at the ground, feeling lower than dirt. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You said you loved me," she persisted. "How does something like that change in a week?"

A shrug. That was all he could do. He didn't know how to explain that what he felt for Hannah wasn't the same thing he'd felt for Ginny. He, like most cheaters, thought he would get away with it. Harry wanted to sample something other than his ginger firecracker. While he'd enjoyed Hannah, she was no Ginny and she never would be. It was unfortunate that he'd had to stray beyond his girlfriend to find that out.

Hannah got on her feet and dusted herself off, angry tears welling up in her eyes. "You'll never get her back, Harry. You're not good enough for her."

"I know," was the only thing he could say.

–

As Ginny walked back to the common room late that night she was stopped by a beautiful brunette, who'd casually tripped her on the sixth floor and stood over her with a gorgeous smile and her arms firmly crossed over her chest. "Weasley, I take it?"

"Yeah," she grumbled, gathering her things that had scattered in the fall. "Can I help you?"

"Oh yes," the woman replied. "I'm Daphne Greengrass, seventh year, Slytherin," she explained. "Draco's ex-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson's best friend, and now yours."

She shoved the rest of her stuff into her bag, standing up and raising an eyebrow at the girl. Daphne stood three inches above Ginny, but it felt like the Slytherin towered above her. "What do you mean by 'now yours'? I don't want to be your best friend. I don't even know you."

"That's a shame," Daphne reached out and grabbed a strand of loose hair, rubbing it between her fingers and crinkling her nose. "Draco sent me. He thinks you might need a few styling tips."

"Right now?" Ginny snorted. "I don't think so, but tell him thanks. I've got it all under control."

Both of them knew that wasn't true. Daphne looked flawless, from her head to her toes. Her nails were freshly manicured every weekend and she worked out vigorously every day to keep her shape. Ginny looked frumpy, tired, and overworked. She didn't have time to run around the grounds or do squats until her butt looked as fabulous as the older Slytherin's. "I would hate to see you when it was out of control."

"Fine, maybe I could use a little bit of tuning," she shrugged, "but that's none of yours or Draco's business. I didn't need professional help to get Harry's attention the first time around, I don't need it now."

A Cheshire cat grin curled on Daphne's lips. "Ah, so you are trying to get his attention again," she purred. "I thought it might something like that, but Draco wouldn't tell me. He only said that this is between you, him, and now myself. I'd suggest you take his guidance, by the way." She walked around Ginny, examining her body and apparel. "He likes to control all aspects of any situation."

That was something she was well aware of. Ginny didn't have a huge problem with that, but she was sure she'd eventually come across something he ordered her to do that would make her snap. Her only hope was that he didn't do it in front of everybody. She didn't want to have to beat him to death with witnesses around. "Do me a favor and tell him to bugger off."

"You'll regret that."

Ginny waved her away and continued to the common room, mumbling under her breath about the obnoxious behavior Draco was exhibiting. Honestly, sending a personal stylist after her at nine at night? She snorted again. As if she was going to make corrections to her wardrobe and knowledge of beauty charms all to make the golden boy jealous.

–

Morning had come far too abruptly for Draco. After arguing with Pansy for half the night, he had been hoping the few hours of shut eye he got would leave him refreshed. Unfortunately, they didn't. He groaned loudly, pulling the blanket over his head, wanting to drift back off into the peaceful dreamland his alarm had woken him up from. He could remember parts of his dream, like the field. There had been a bright sun, but he was quietly sheltered by a willow tree. Before him was grass a foot tall, daises and wildflowers poking through here and there. In his hands was a black sketch book. Inside were pages upon pages of drawings. Draco couldn't recall what the drawings were of though.

"Hey, man," Theodore peeked his head in through the curtains surrounding Draco's bed, "breakfast starts in half an hour. You might want to get up."

If there had been a shoe around to throw, he would have picked it up and launched it at the Slytherin. Instead he gave a half-hearted growl and got up, knowing he still had to meet Ginny in the library and try not to get the third degree from Pansy, again. He knew that he and the redhead would no doubt be late for breakfast. Daphne had reported back last night that she hadn't listened to his advice or taken her help. Frankly, Draco would take his time meeting her in the library. It would serve her right.

When he finally arrived she was in her school uniform, sitting on a table and swinging her legs casually. She even greeted him with a bright smile. Draco had never wanted to hex her more. "What are you so happy about, Weasley?"

A raised eyebrow and a slight hop to get off the table, Ginny shrugged. "It's a beautiful day."

"Depends on when you went to sleep," he grumbled.

She could sense his tension, but she ignored it. Early this morning she'd received an owl from Hannah, who had apologized for what she and Harry had done together. She told Ginny about Harry's depressing feelings and how he wanted her back. Hannah had intimated that the golden boy even hoped to win her heart back from Draco, but Hannah showed no interest in the relationship between the enemy families herself. 'I truly believe he's sorry, Ginny, and I am too. I liked him and I still do. I know you loved him, but please forgive me.' She ended the letter with a warning. 'Just don't go back to him. He's sorry now, but that doesn't mean he deserves you.'

"I don't think I need your help anymore, Malfoy," she said with a smile. "I know I still owe you, you know." A blush crept up her neck first, staining her cheeks in a matter of seconds.

It was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow. He was glad that he didn't have to hang out with her anymore, but he was intrigued as to why their little arrangement had ended in less than forty eight hours. "For starters, what changed?"

Ginny bit her lip nervously before replying. "Hannah says he's jealous, that he feels bad and is hurt. I got everything I wanted."

"And you don't want to make him feel worse?"

She shook her head no. "Why would I? He already feels bad enough."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you're the worst revengeful ex-girlfriend I've ever come across. Truly pathetic," he spat.

"What?" Ginny glared, a sharp edge to her voice.

"How did you feel when you found him slipping the little wizard to Hannah?" Draco asked. He took a step closer, looking her in the eyes. "How did you feel when all he had to say was 'oops'?" Another step. "How did you feel when you realized that you weren't enough for him? That he had to find his pleasures in another woman?" Draco took a final step, completely closing the gap between him and the redhead. "How did you feel, Weasley?"

Tears were welling up in her eyes. Of all the things she could have wanted to do, Ginny just wanted to crumple against Draco's chest, let him hold her while she cried. She hadn't necessarily forgotten how bad Harry made her feel, but she thought his pain was equal to hers. "I wanted to die," she dropped her head.

"What?" Draco reached under her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. "What did you say?"

"I wanted to die," Ginny said louder, tears from both eyes trailing down her cheeks in a silent cry.

"And do you think you've made him feel sufficiently the same?"

She looked into his eyes, hardened and cold, seeing behind it all a small part of him that felt what she had felt. "No," Ginny said in as clear a voice as she could muster. "I haven't."

He released her chin, but her head didn't fall back to its place at her chest. Instead she looked up at him with curiosity in his eyes. He could employ legilimency at this point if he wanted. Ginny was so vulnerable, he could break into her mind without a fight. Bellatrix had taught him a lot about breaking into a person's mind, but he didn't need to. He could already read her thoughts. "Daphne cheated on me in our fifth year," he answered her silent questions gruffly. "I thought she loved me, then I walked in on her making out with Blaise. I forgave her. I stayed with her. Then a month later I walked in on her having sex with Cedric Warrington, a Slytherin a year older than us."

"You loved her." It wasn't a question and Draco's silence spoke volumes. "Why did you want her to help me then?"

"Daphne and I are friends again. It took more than a year, but we've mended our fences. I know how you feel though, I know how you felt when you found Potter and Abbott." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I wanted to hurt Daphne the way she hurt me, but I never found someone who would be able to make her feel jealous or angry or that she had lost me."

Ginny nodded. "Then why did you tell me that people cheated all the time, that it wasn't your problem that Harry had cheated on me?"

"Because it does happen all the time. And it didn't pertain to me. But then you were willing to offer me anything to get me on your side, to do this one little thing, to extract the revenge you felt against the man who said he loved you, and I knew what you felt. I knew the ache you must have had deep inside your heart." Draco didn't know what else to say.

Taking a step back, Ginny straightened her robes. She ran her hands over her skirt, making sure her shirt was tucked in and her socks were as they had been when she left the dormitory. Ginny spent thirty seconds thinking, deeply, about her accord with Draco, adjusting her appearance as though that was the real reason she'd stepped away. When she looked up and caught his eyes, she cleared his throat. "Ok, let's do this."

A frown touched Draco's features. "Do what?"

"Make Harry feel the way he made me feel. In fact," she pushed her hand out towards him, an open and inviting piece of peace, "let's make Daphne feel the way she should have felt."

"I don't want to hurt Daphne."

"And I don't want to hurt Harry, but they loved us, right?" Ginny urged her hand forward, waiting for Draco to grab it. "Then they hurt us. An eye for an eye."

"Makes the whole world blind," he finished.

"I'll buy you an eye patch then, Malfoy. Let's go."

Draco reluctantly took her hand, shaking his head at the notion of making Daphne jealous now, after a year. She'd spent all of their sixth year dating her way through the Slytherin and Ravenclaw house. He sincerely doubted that she would ever be jealous of a redhead from Gryffindor, a poor Weasley who probably had no idea what she was getting herself into. "I want it monogrammed," Draco grumbled.

"That's the spirit!"

–

Despite their heart-to-heart, Ginny was nervous when they reached the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco had told her to follow his lead, but she was no longer strong and confident. The descent from the fourth floor to the first had taken all the strength she had in her and turned it into a puddle of weakness at being forced to face the rumor mill and the student body again.

"If you don't start walking, I will carry you into the Great Hall," Draco threatened, returning to the in-control Slytherin he'd been before their talk upstairs.

"Maybe you were right, maybe we shouldn't hurt them."

"I'll do it, Weasley, don't you dare test me." He stepped towards her and was about to pick her up when she let out a little shriek and jumped backwards.

"Fine!" She took a deep breath. "What are we even doing?"

Draco reached out and grabbed her hand back, pulling her towards him with no gentleness in his tug. "You're going to eat breakfast with me." Then, before she could protest again, he started walking.

Ginny didn't resist this time, but she could feel her pulse racing as they took a seat beside Crabbe and Goyle. Whispers started immediately. "Good morning," she mumbled as a few of the Slytherins stared at her. "Nice weather we're having."

"Please tell me you're kidding, Draco," Blaise stared blankly at his best friend. "I thought this was some kind of joke."

"The only thing that's a joke was her relationship with Potter," Daphne butted in. "She's with a real man now," she said with a cunning smile and a smooth tone. "Any other questions?"

Pansy huffed loudly. "I didn't know you were so hard up for action, Draco," she sneered, "but couldn't you have bribed some Ravenclaw to slip into a broom closet with you? The ginger rat," she smiled sweetly at Ginny, "no offense, of course," she continued on, "doesn't look too good hanging on your arm."

While he was prepared to hold Ginny back from clawing Pansy's face off, he didn't need to. She returned Pansy's syrupy smile with one of her own and started grabbing toast from a plate before them, filling her cup with pumpkin juice. "I'm better than a Ravenclaw, sweetheart," Ginny winked, "I'll have to show you sometime."

Her silverware clattered to the table, drawing more attention to their scene than Draco thought was possible. He could feel the Ravenclaws next to them leaning closer, hoping they could catch snippets of the conversation. Even some of his fellow Slytherins were staring on in obvious curiosity, when usually they eavesdropped casually without making it noticeable.

"Problem?" Ginny asked.

"You're disgusting!" Pansy scoffed.

Draco decided to finally jump to the Gryffindor's rescue. "Disgusting how?" He asked boredly. "Because I recall you and Millicent making out on my bed once, inviting me to come be the filling between your girl-on-girl sandwich."

The face of his betrothed lit up with a red that he was unaccustomed to seeing. Pansy opened and closed her mouth several times, looking quite like a fish gasping for water. Instead of a reply she got up and stormed off, mumbling that she had never been more humiliated in her life.

Everyone around them stared at Ginny, unsure if they should praise her backbone or be disgusted that the so-called Slytherin prince was cuddling up with a Gryffindor. She didn't even raise her eyes to meet theirs, only ate in silence with a knowing smile on her lips. Draco choked back a laugh and made small talk with Blaise and Theodore. Ginny had definitely grown up, he realized, and she was the bravest Gryffindor he'd ever known. Pansy would likely kill both of them later, but as he peeked under his eyelashes at the redhead, complimenting Daphne on her hair that day, he couldn't help but wonder if she'd always been this interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know that I have taken both Draco and Ginny a bit out of character, but they have to be for this pairing to work. I would like to point out that this is taking place as if book six and seven did not happen. Draco is in his 7th year, Ginny in her 6th. I've taken a bit of creative license with Daphne Greengrass. In my mind she looks like Megan Fox. She's a total babe and a heartbreaker. I'm not even sure where her plotline came from, but I'm running with it. Hopefully you've all enjoyed this chapter. I received a 1.4% review feedback from the last chapter, but hey, I just like doing math. :)


	4. Dust In The Wind

Hermione snuggled closer to Ron, breathing in the scent of his masculinity. Musk and sweat filled her nostrils. Most women would be highly repulsed, but she was responsible for the sweat, for the smell of sex lingering in the air. She felt proud. "I love you," she said, her mouth against his chest, the vibrations causing him to chuckle at the tickle.

"I love you, too," he responded, lifting his head and placing a kiss on her hair.

They laid in silence for several more minutes, enjoying just being in one another's presence. It had been more than a couple weeks since they'd been alone together. Every waking minute was spent devoted to their NEWTS studying, figuring out how to beat Voldemort, and a sundry of other small things that kept them apart. Ron missed holding Hermione. He missed being in such close contact with her, skin-to-skin. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Ron shrugged a little bit, wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulders. "I wish Harry and Ginny would have been able to have this."

"They did, for a while," she conceded, "but he thought he needed more. You can't think he's wholly innocent, Ron." Hermione didn't want to look up, she wanted to remain ignorant to the look in his eyes. If he truly thought that Harry was the victim, that Ginny's interest in Draco was meant to hurt Harry, she didn't want to know.

He surprised her though, nodding and humming in agreement. "I know. I could have killed him for the way he hurt Ginny." And he would have, if Hermione had not talked him out of it. She reminded him that Harry had to defeat the Dark Lord. It sucked. Ron didn't talk to Harry for three days. He sat on the other side of the room from him in classes, even in Potions. The betrayal wasn't as deep for Ron as it was for Ginny, but he ached for his sister's pain and the fact that he could do nothing about it.

Hermione squeezed his opposite bicep in a reassuring manner. "Things will be okay. Harry and Ginny will get their happily ever after." She paused, "Just, you know, probably not together."

"As long as it's not with Draco Malfoy, I don't care who Ginny has her fairytale ending with," Ron spat. "I don't know what she sees in him."

While Hermione didn't either, she didn't think it was right to bring up her idea that Ginny was using Draco. Despite her theories, she didn't want to wind up being wrong and hurting her best friend and her boyfriend. "She's vulnerable right now. He's probably just a rebound or something."

"Maybe," Ron sighed heavily. "I just don't see why he would want her except for two things: sex and information on the Order. What if it's both, Hermione?" He shivered. "I don't want him to hurt her."

It was probably not what he wanted to hear, but Hermione knew she had to say it. "What if he likes her for who she is?"

–

The water in the lake was a murky blue, but Pansy didn't know if that was normal, as she never really looked at the lake before. Now she sat before it filled with contemplation. Draco had said some hurtful things and yes, she knew that she'd put him in embarrassing situations before, but she still felt his words were uncalled for. She loved him. She had loved him since she was four years old. She didn't know why he didn't love her. Why he couldn't love her.

Pansy's parents had drawn up a contract when she was thirteen years old. They had asked Draco's parents if they would be willing to betroth their son to the Parkinson's daughter. She had corresponded by owl with her mom, writing her of her hopes and dreams of growing up and marrying Draco. Within months it was arranged. Their wedding was set for six months after graduation.

And yet, Draco still didn't love her.

"What's wrong with me?" Pansy whispered.

"Well, you're talking to yourself, for starters."

The voice interrupted Pansy's thoughts. She turned around glaring, the look hardening when she saw Harry Potter standing behind her. "What do you want, Potter? Come to push me into the lake?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, but that's a good idea. I'll have to see if I can defeat Voldemort by pushing him into the lake."

A gasp escaped her lips. She immediately looked around, making sure no one was near. "You're stupid for saying his name. Bloody Gryffindor," Pansy swore. "Draco would kill you if he heard you say the Dark Lord's name."

Harry rolled his eyes and took a seat a couple feet away from Pansy, crossing his legs and looking at her. "He's on the losing side. He can kill me if he wants, but that doesn't mean Voldemort will win." A flinch. "Aren't you supposed to be his girlfriend or something?" Originally, his plan had been to go out to the lake and sulk about Ginny's developing relationship with Draco, then he saw Pansy throwing rocks at the water. What better way to dig up information on what was going on than asking someone who would no doubt be closer to the enemy than he was?

"Or something," she mumbled. "He's apparently off snogging the Weasley girl. Why did you cheat on her?" Pansy asked blatantly. "We could both have our loved ones if you'd have just kept it in your pants."

He paled. Rumors traveled at the speed of light inside Hogwarts, but he hadn't been approached too much on the scandal. Maybe the others thought they'd leave the boy wonder alone and hope he protected them from the Dark Lord. Whatever the reason, Harry was surprised she brought it up. "I-I don't know." Because he thought he wouldn't get caught. "I wish I wouldn't have."

"I wish you wouldn't have either." She huffed and picked up another rock, chucking it out to the middle of the Black Lake. Pansy smiled, immediately pleased with herself. "I'm sure this thing between them will end soon though," she began hopefully. "Draco gets bored of girls quickly. Unless Weasley has three tits or something, he should grow tired of her within a couple weeks. Then you can lick her wounds and I can figure out how to get back into his bed."

"I don't understand what women see in him," Harry scoffed. "First you, now Ginny. He's had dozens of girls all over him ever since he hit puberty."

Pansy smiled, she couldn't help herself. "He's the perfect bad boy, just a touch more evil than a girl needs. The kind of man who'll take charge in the bedroom, who will fight you for control, who will make you feel better than you've ever felt." She blushed but continued. "He's got amazing manners and, when he truly likes someone, will shower them with gifts. He's strong and steady. He's deep and profound, if you can tap into that side of him." Pansy knew all these things from their relationship in the fourth year. They'd unearthed a great deal about each other that year, even lost their virginity together the night of the Yule Ball. They grown apart over summer and he'd found Daphne after that, left Pansy in the dust. He hadn't been back since. Not in the way she wanted. "He's a good guy and has a great sense of humor, you just have to work for that side of him."

The love she felt for Draco was obvious, perhaps as deep as his love for Ginny. He only nodded. He didn't know what to say. Harry had never spoken to Pansy Parkinson before. He ignored her. She didn't exist to him. Now here she was, spilling her feelings out about Draco. He thought it was only fair to return the favor. "Ginny is beautiful, inside and out," he laughed under his breath. "She has the most beautiful smile and her laugh is more amazing than a siren's song. She's smart, intelligent, quick on her feet and in the air. She's like Malfoy in the bedroom, fights for control, but she likes to be dominated. In every aspect of her life she's as strong as they come, but behind closed doors she's yours for the taking, the perfect lover."

Together they commiserated. Pansy talked about her relationship with Draco, how they'd slowly fallen in and out of love. Harry talked about Hannah, how she'd come out of nowhere with her sensuality and won his heart over with a wink and a kiss. They laughed together. They even called one another by their first names when they parted. Pansy walked away feeling lighter. Harry walked away feeling more hopeful. For the first time they'd spoken to someone about how they felt, how they truly felt, and the other person understood.

–

The redhead was merely a distraction for Draco's attention, which Daphne didn't want in the first place. At least, that's what she told herself.

Sitting in the common room, in a chair close to the green-lined flames dancing in the fireplace, Daphne thought about Draco and Ginny. Their relationship was built on lies. She knew that. Draco knew that. Ginny knew that. Yet somehow she still felt a stab of jealousy. She wasn't sure why. Daphne no longer loved Draco. That had gone out the window months after they started dating. In fact, she wasn't sure she ever loved him. He'd been a consummate gentleman to her though. He was a great suitor and she had honed his skills in the bedroom to what they were today. Daphne had cared for him greatly. But love? Well, she wasn't sure if she was even capable of that emotion.

Until jealousy and bile rose up in her throat at the sight of Ginny and Draco snogging by the library this afternoon.

She was headed to get a start on her Arithmacy homework when she'd come across the pair. They were giggling like first years, trying to gain attention from anyone who walked by. She'd coughed slightly as she passed and given them a wink and a wave, but her heart twisted when Ginny winked back.

There was nothing about the Gryffindor that screamed evil. Yet Daphne felt like she was dealing with an enemy. "I don't even like him," she muttered. That didn't stop her thoughts from running. Maybe it was just envy because she was single at the moment. She wasn't attached to anyone or even seeing anyone sexually. Daphne thought, for a second, that perhaps she just wanted to be close to someone. Even if it was for revenge against someone else, she just wanted to be touched and held. "Ugh!" She growled. "This is ridiculous."

Getting out of the chair she stormed up the boy's staircase, finding the seventh year's dormitory and entering without knocking. A couple of boys jumped at her entrance, but she waved them off. "Theodore?" She asked when she reached his bunk.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up, shocked to find her standing there. "Hey," Theodore smiled, his eyes crinkling with genuine happiness at seeing Daphne.

"You got a minute?"

Theodore looked at the other two boys, making a gesture. They got up quickly and left the room, nodding in acknowledgment. "What can I help you with, Daph?" He asked.

She didn't respond verbally. Daphne met his eyes with her, took a step forward and straddled his lap. His hands found her hips, holding her in place as she reached for the edges of her shirt and pulled it off with ease. "I think you know," she whispered in his ear, giving a throaty giggle before descending her lips onto his collarbone.

–

Draco was a magnificent kisser, Ginny had to give him that. There were times when his tongue made little vibrations in her mouth that drove her crazy. He could spell out her name in a way that made her shiver. Honestly, she wanted to know where he'd learned to kiss like that. Unfortunately, it meant he'd probably snogged dozens of women. Fortunately, he was snogging her now. Not that what they had was serious or even real, but Ginny was glad she was fake snogging a good snogger.

His idea to put their relationship on the fast track had scared her at first, but she was a Gryffindor and her bravery kicked in before her cowardice. Ginny had dived in head first. When they were standing outside the library, whispering, half hidden by a tapestry, Draco told her to kiss him. "I want you to initiate it," he said, "when the next person starts walking up. Everything has been one-sided so far. People need to know that you want me as much as I want you." Later he told her he was proud. Ginny had grabbed his shirt, stood on her toes, and passionately kissed him just as a pair of Hufflepuffs rounded the corner.

"What came over you?" He asked later.

There was no answer, so she shrugged. Draco didn't believe her initially and asked if she was feeling inappropriate feelings for him. "What?" Ginny laughed. "You mean real feelings?" She stuck her tongue out and shook her head. "Hardly. I couldn't imagine being with a Malfoy."

"Good," Draco snorted, "because actually being with a Weasley isn't something I'd want to explain to my parents." That was where things had gone wrong. He'd stopped in his tracks. "Bollocks," he swore loudly. "How am I supposed to explain this to my parents?"

"It's not real," she tried to calm him down.

"They can't know that." He turned to the wall and gave it a hearty punch. A loud roar escaped his mouth as his fist came in contact with the wall, the skin busting open, blood already oozing out of the wound. An angry explicative escaped his lips.

Ginny grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an empty classroom. "Let me fix that," she sighed. Pulling out her wand and waving it a few times, mumbling a few spells, his knuckles stopped bleeding. "Accio water and bandages." She walked over to the window and opened it. Within seconds both items whizzed into her hands and she put them on the desk, closing the window back and returning to the task at hand. Draco let her clean him up in silence. "There you go," she dripped some water on her hands and quickly washed them. "That should hold for now. You might want to see Madame Pomfrey though, if the bleeding starts again."

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

"About your parents," she started before he could go off in a frenzy again about what had ripped his knuckles open in the first place, "just tell them you're using me."

He frowned, "For what?"

"You're really dense, aren't you?" Draco made an ungentlemanly hand gesture in her direction with his uninjured arm. "Tell them you're using me to get information about the Order, or that you're just gaining my trust so that I can be of use to you and Voldemort when the final battle breaks out."

"You dare say his name?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, wondering how much he knew about her past. "He possessed me once, Malfoy," she said quietly, "I'm not scared of him anymore. I know what he's capable of. I know what he's done. I know what he can do. His name is hardly something I'm afraid of."

He nodded. "I guess I could do that."

"You should," she agreed. "We've had talks amongst ourselves," Ginny spoke carefully. "All of us have stayed away from Slytherin for those specific reasons. No friends, no lovers, no boyfriends or girlfriends." She paused for a second, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear and shrugging. "We can't run the risk of being vulnerable to you or anyone else who might be affiliated with the Dark Lord."

"So why did you come to me for help?"

She thought that was obvious, and she would have said so, except Draco had a genuinely interested look on his face. Ginny sit on the desk opposite of him, swinging her legs and pursing her lips. How would she begin? What would she tell him?

"You weren't the person I had in mind at first," Ginny finally began. "I thought of Zacharias Smith, because he annoyed Harry so much. Then Michael Corner, because he slammed a bludger into Harry at the last quidditch match. But as I approached them, I realized they weren't good enough. They wouldn't understand. They might even get caught up in the rouse and wind up feeling something for me."

Clearing her throat, Ginny grabbed the hair off her neck and twisted it up, fanning herself slightly. For the second time today they were having a deep conversation about why they'd wound up with one another. At this rate they'd be married by the end of the year. "When I saw you a couple days ago, insulting Hermione in the hallway, how Ron and Harry jumped to her defense, I realized that you would be perfect. Because he hated you. And because I could trust you to never love me, or even like me," she qualified.

Draco nodded. "True, you aren't that good looking. Your hair is absolutely dreadful and those breasts," he clucked his tongue playfully, "just far too big. Ridiculous!"

Ginny couldn't help herself. She laughed. "That better not be your round about way of telling me you like me," she crinkled her nose, "the horror!"

They laughed together. For the first time since Harry had broken her heart, Ginny felt a breath of fresh air in her lungs. She could feel the pain lessening, the desire to hurt him waning. It felt nice.

The blonde, on the other hand, was inwardly cursing himself. Her laugh was a beautiful sound. Not that he liked her, Draco reminded himself, just that she was getting to him friend-wise. He wouldn't have minded having someone like her as his female Blaise-type. A quick witted redhead with a rocking body and a sharp tongue. Draco liked her as one friend likes another friend. He just enjoyed her company and, if her at-ease body language said anything about her, she enjoyed his as well.

–

Standing before the Dark Lord was Severus Snape, a weary man with the strength of a thousand.

"You will remind young Draco of his task and find out his relationship with Ginevra Weasley. If she is helping him achieve his ends, if she is part of his plan, I need to know. I cannot be kept in the dark, Severus." Lord Voldemort sighed frustratedly. "You two will see me tomorrow at midnight. Make sure no one asks any questions about your absence. Draco cannot be caught before he completes what is asked of him."

"He won't, my lord," Severus reassured him. "Draco and I spoke just this evening. He says he has the Weasley girl right where he wants her. He will brief you on his plan tomorrow night."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. :) I've been taking the advice of others and showcasing the emotions of side characters involved, as you can tell. I received a 2.6% review percentage last chapter. Woo! Seriously though, I am quite enjoying myself. I've got approximately four side plots going, in the midst of the overall plot. See if you can figure out what they are!


End file.
